


The Top

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Celebrations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the news breaks, the JSA celebrates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top

He was sparring with Tom when the press announcement hit…and he heard both Alan and Jay acting like overgrown teenagers in the other rooms. He stopped the spar to go see what was going on just as both ambushed him.

"Come on." Jay guided him into a room with a television, as it replayed the top news story.

"…today when they announced the reformation of the Justice League of America. Chairperson Black Canary had this to say…"

He could not stop grinning, feeling more proud in that moment of his hellcat than any other.

"Our little girl made the top."


End file.
